Trap of Love
by Kagome-Watanabe
Summary: Not finished yet but pretty good...Kagome and Inuyasha become engaged after a long time...read to find out exactly...


A small girl with thick brunette hair sat on a swing set. Her bright silver eyes contrasted with her fluffy black dress. The wind blowed about her making her look like an angel in the busy playground. Her eyes shifted to a boy standing beside her smiling like there was no tomorrow. His glossy silver hair fluffed around his skull in the most adorible way. His red nike shirt went down to his mid-thighs almost coverign his silk black shorts. They talked marrily about how things were going in elementry before the golden eyes of the boy shifted to a figure approaching them. The tall structure of a boy only a few years older than them stopped infront of the young girl. She smiled up at him and squealed as she jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Fluffy!!!" The girl squealed as she hugged the blueish-silver haired boy nicknamed, Fluffy.

"Kagz, How many times have I told you my name is not Fluffy" Sesshomaru sighed as he hugged the female back, "We have to be on our flight now..Say goodbye to Inuyasha"

"Inu.." she hugged him as tears sprang from her eyes in a never ending river, "I'm sorry I have to leave for Japan...But, my family insists"

"Kag, It's okay...It's not your fault...lets make a promise.." he paused only to be given a nod in acceptance, "If neither of us is married by the time we are 20...We will get married."

"Okay!" her smile brightened up her face as she followed Sesshomaru out the door.

* * *

A ninteen year old girl sat infront of her dresser sitting in a smooth black dress. Her dark brunette hair fell across her shoulders in glossy streaks. She smiled as a silver haired man came walking into the room.

"Sesshy!" she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She put her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"Whoa! Sesshomaru, you dog and I thought you were gay!" said a raven haired man in the door way, "And here you are trying to steal my fiance"

"No Kouga, I am very much gay" he smiled as a thought came to mind, "But, I can't deny trying to steal your fiance...She could make a gay man go straight! Love the shoes darling"

"Sesshy-sama!" Kagome giggled as she swatted his arms off of her and hugged Kouga, "Hey baby I have to make a phone call then I'll be right down stairs." Kouga frowned but dragged Sesshomaru down stairs behind him as Kagome dialed on the number; hoping the other line wouldn't pick up.

* * *

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Stupid phone!" He picked up the phone and yawned into the speaker, "Fluffy Residents" he heard someone fall onto the floor laughing and he began to growl, "Hey wise ass!! My brother's nickname is fully! So you can shut up!"

"Someone's a pissy puppy in the mourning" the voice of a girl reached his ears as her sing song voice echoed. He smirked as he knew who it was.

"Hey Sexy, How's the gay guy treating you for shopping? Buy any good ruby slippers with toto?"

"Are you trying to get laid?"

"Maybe"

"Cause it's not working bub..I'm engaged" Inuyasha fell off his bed as he screamed a what into the reciever.

"Hey don't get pissy with me!! I heard your getting married too..."

"So?!"

"So, You can't act like I can't!"

"Well!! Damn it you win"

"I know, now..Will you come down here I'd like you to be at the wedding" he frowned at the thought of being at Kagome's wedding.

"Please puppy-chan?!" Kagome begged into the phone as he began to fly around the room looking for an excuse.

"Uhm, Sure!" a thought hit him as Miroku, Sango and Kikyo walked into the room, "Can I bring some people KoKo?" Kikyo gave him an intense glare at the nickname he addressed Kagome as and waited for his answer.

"Sure..." he smiled as he hung up the phone and acknowledged the people infront of him. His smile withered as he saw Sango trying to calm Kikyo down in the corner of the room. He looked at Miroku for a reason why his fiance was so pissed off but only got a sigh from the raven haired man. The woman with long black hair tied up in a bun stormed over to him. Her black dress resembled one that Kagome wore the last time he had seen her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Kikyo looked alot like Kagome from the back, but in the front her make up was more heavily put on than Kagome's. Her hair was also a lighter shade along with her milky white skin.

"Inu baby, Who was that?" Kikyo's piercing cold brown eyes went straight threw him almost like a flaming arrow. His heart began to pound with a nervousness he couldn't place. Why was it so hard to tell her Kagome was just a friend? Then it hit him, Kagome wasn't just a friend. She was a sister to him.

"A girl," The fire in Kikyo's eyes shot up and her face turned red but he hushed her with his finger, "She is like a sister to me." He pressed his lips against hers and rubbed her back before he felt her relax into his arms.

"I love you, Yashie" He nodded a 'yea' in response and walked over to the couple making out in the corner. He notice Miroku look up and a look form in his eyes as he looked at Kikyo. Inuyasha passed it over as disgust, Miroku had never liked Kikyo ever since she was engaged to him. Miroku mainly stuck to Sango and stayed as far away from Kikyo as possible. Miroku pointed for Kikyo to go out into the hall with him so Inuyasha could talk to Sango.

"Sango, Your sister just called." he stated simply as his ears twirked into the direction Miroku and Kikyo had went. He heard a hand slam onto the wall but heard no skin hitting skin so he was only cautious. Sango seemed to grow uncomfortable searching in his eyes to know if he knew the truth. He nodded and she seemed to sigh in depression as her gaze turned towards the window.

"Kaggy thinks of you as a brother, Inu." he nodded at this and she continued, "And I know you think of her as a sister, I am going to be the maid of honor and well, she kind of wants you to be the best man."

"What?! I can't be the best man!!! I don't even know the guy!!" he paused as fear struck him, "Who is it anyway?"

"Kouga."

"What!?! I tought that sleeze bag was dating Ayame!"

"No, they broke up when Kagome and him started going out."

"Oh. Well, I hope Kagome knows what she's doing."

"What about you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Kikyo."

"What about her?!"

"She's cold and hates me and Miroku"

"I know, she'll learn to like you guys."

"She hates me cause I'm close to you..How is she going to react to Kagome. You use to love her and she knows that!!"

"She knows that Kagome and I started being brother and sister two years ago though."

"Fine!!" she huffed as she leaned back into her seat; her eyes glaring at the wide screen tv. Really, She liked Kikyo. Kikyo made Inuyasha very happy and she was his soulmate. Sango had a 99.9 good prediction of couples. But, that .1 was nagging at her like a bad thorn.

* * *

She fidgetted with the purse she was holding as the last plane from New York came into the airport. A well clawed hand was placed on her side. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing next to her an arm around her waist, the other hand placed in his pocket. She smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek before she heard someone cough infront of them. Her face brightened as she saw him before of her. His well kept claws we clasped around a pair of sun glasses that contrasted with the white material of his pants. The smooth red shirt blowed gently when the gates to the outside were opened breifly. She saw his silver hair blow behind him. She wanted to reach out and touch it but a hand came across her face before she even knew what was happening. At first she thought it was Inuyasha but then she saw the well manicured hand of the one who was going to be known as the devil of her life.

"Stop staring at my fiance you slut!" Kikyo growled at the woman who was holding her cheek a man who looked like an older version of Inuyasha hudled over her, "Now, Inu baby! Where is this Kagome girl you were talking about?"

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha spoke lowly as he looked from the woman in his brothers arms to his fiance, "That was her. Oh! Babe, lay another hand on her and I won't be your fiance for long!"

"She is a slut!! She was staring at you like a piece of meat!! If she was your friend she would know what you look like."

"We haven't seen eachother in ten years!!"

"Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru spoke up as he noticed something in Kagome's eyes, "Why is Kagome looking like she's gunna murder someone?

"My fiance slapped her."

"Your fiance better watch her back...you know how my kitty gets when clawed."

"Kagome is a sister to me, Sesshomaru."

"If only you knew." Inuyasha just stared at him as he dragged Kagome off in his arms. A sting of jealousy was sent threw him and he knew he wished he could spend more time with her. But, he had to confront his fuming fiance. He looked around and saw she was climbing into the seat next to Sesshomaru. Suspicion went threw him but he shrugged it off and sat opposite of Kagome, next to Miroku and Sango. He was thankful when they reached Kagome's mansion. Kagome seemed less sadistic now and was cheerfully chatting with Sesshomaru. Kikyo kept sending jealous glares at Kagome and he couldn't understand why. Sango looked to him as Miroku seemed to be creeping away from Kikyo at every glance she sent him.

"Okay! What's going on?!" Sango jumped at the sound of his voice but thought about actually telling him when Miroku pipped in.

"Your fiance isn't faithful," he continued at Inuyasha's confused glance "She will stop any man when your not around and start making out with them; even if it's against their will."

"It isn't true Inupoo!!"

"Bitch Please...I can smell alot of men other than my brother all over you..." Sesshomaru said as Kagome tried to supress a giggle at his use of the phrase, "Bitch Please".

"I can smell it too, Kikyo...Sesshomaru is right" Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and he glared at her as she scrammbled out of the car in retaliation.

"Inu, I'm glad you got rid of her...I thought it was only Miroku...But, Apparently I was wrong," Sango sighed, she had thought that Kikyo would stop once Miroku and her were married but apparently the marriage in two days wasn't gonna stop her. She really was a slut. Kagome just stared at them. Her eyes focused on Inuyasha and her heart sank. She suddenly realized that Inuyasha wasn't as tough as he seemed. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. The tenseness of his position depressed her as she held onto him for dear life. She let go of him as he walked like a zombie up to the room that use to be his when they were kids. Kagome sighed deeply as Sango and Miroku made their way to the guest rooms with guidance from Sesshomaru. She led herself up to her room and made herself comfortable in her bed before drifting to sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later Kagome was woken up with a jolt to find her adopted son, Shippo, in her arms.

"Mama! Its thundering!!!" Kagome smiled as she hugged him close and began to sing softly to soothe him.

"Little child...be not afraid..the rain pounds harsh against the glass...like an unwanted stranger...there is no danger..im here tonight...little child be not afraid the thunder explodes and the lightning flash...illuminates..your tear stained face...im here tonight...and someday you'll know that nature is so...this same rain that draws you near to me falls on rivers and land on forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the mourning...Little child be not afraid the storm clouds our beloved moon...and its candle light beams...still keep pleasent dreams...im here tonight...little child be not afraid...the wind makes creatures of our trees..." she trailed off as Shippo fell asleep quietly in her arms, "Goodnight my baby boy."


End file.
